


In Your Arms

by Raysblast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysblast/pseuds/Raysblast
Summary: After a long day of work, Roy and Riza meets at his apartment.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

It was late when Riza finally got out of work. The sun had already set, bathing the world in deep obscurity. The broken street lights had turned on one by one when the sunlight started to fade yet they struggled to light up the entire street. The town’s mayor was much more preoccupied with the upcoming election rather than people’s safety, who knew what happened in the dark. 

She sighed as she walked at a rapid pace towards her old wrecked car, she got it for a relatively low price a year ago, it was pretty damaged and stubborn but for some reasons she liked it nonetheless. She sat down in the driver’s seat, buckling on her seatbelt with one hand as she turned on the engine with the other.

It was Wednesday and like every single Wednesday her destination wasn’t her apartment, instead she drove to her boyfriend’s apartment located at the opposite side of East city. The drive through town haven’t taken much time, there weren’t many people out tonight. 

She heard a tapping sound on the windshield, a few raindrops fell from the clouds. Then, as she approached her destination the rainfall became increasingly more intense. She parked carefully in the parking lot filled with muddy puddles. 

"That’s just my luck." She sighed as she fidgeted on the steering wheel mentally searching for a way to avoid the torrential rain. She quickly got lost in her spiral of thoughts, not noticing the jet black car parking next to hers. The sudden strong knock on her window made her jump out of her skin. Hands lightly shaking, she slowly rolled down the glass just enough to witness Roy, her long time boyfriend, raven hair sticking to his forehead, dripping down his face. 

"Hey there beautiful, mind if we get inside? I’m freezing here." He said, ineffectively wiping the droplets rolling down his forehead with the back of his hand.

Riza quickly got out of her car, not wanting him to catch a cold. She didn’t expect him to pick her up, bridal style, she tightly held onto his rain drenched coat for support. Her cheeks flushed a sweet shade of pink as he carried her easily inside the empty hallway. 

“There you go, wouldn’t want to get those shoes all dirty." He said as he carefully let go of her body.

“Thank you." She closed the already slim distance between them, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, then stepped back, her cheeks still slightly flushed.

"You’re welcome." He chuckled. He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. They climbed the stairway to his apartment which he finally succeeded to unlock after struggling for a moment to get his keys out of his pocket. They walked inside, a wave of warmth welcoming them as soon as they opened the door. They took off their coats which they hanged aside on the coat hanger to let them dry. 

"You know, you should go take a hot shower, you must be freezing." Riza said.

"So should you." He answered.

"Don’t worry about me, I’ll go make myself some tea. That’s all I need." She pulled her wet hair up in a messy bun.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. 

“Alright then, I’ll be quick.” He pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead before hurrying to the bathroom. She strode into his bedroom where she stripped out of her Clinging wet clothes. She opened the dresser’s door and searched through the neatly hanged clothes. She decided to borrow a navy blue sweater, which she put on immediately. Unsurprisingly It was way too big for her frame, her arms didn’t quite reached the end of the sleeves, but it was extremely comfy and smelled of his cologne. It kind of felt like he was giving her a nice hug. 

She opened the bed, letting her body slide underneath the warm blanket, she also opened his side of the bed, patiently waiting for him. He looks tired tonight, It must have been a tough day for him, he always pushed himself way too hard. They didn’t talk much about work, they preferred enjoying the little time they got. It was temporary, until both of them get better jobs that don’t cost them an arm and a leg. 

It didn’t take him much longer to finish his much needed shower. He felt all the tensions he had accumulated getting off his shoulders as the hot water ran down his muscles to fall in the drain. It felt nice. He dried his body and hair with a towel which he tied around his waist afterwards before stepping into his bedroom. His gaze fell on her, comfortably laying down in bed, wearing his favorite sweater.  
His lips automatically curved into a smile at the pleasant sight, he walked to the dresser to put on a random sweater as well as his underwear. 

Roy climbed in bed next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her body. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck peppering kisses on her skin as  
she ran her fingers through his silky hair, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. He trailed his kisses up to her lips. His lips brushed hers delicately, slowly. She smiled, her hand gently stroking his hair as he leaned into the touch.

"I love you." She confessed

"I love you too." He responded as he caressed her rosy cheeks. 

He pulled her closer to his chest where she could hear the beating of his heart significantly accelerate. She closed her eyes, listening closely. She wondered if he could hear how her heart went crazy around him because she could feel it pounding in her chest every time he burst in laughter, every time he kiss her, every time he hold her close to him. Her heart never knew how to stay calm around him and she secretly hoped it never will know. 

Does she know? Does she know how much she drives him crazy? All day long he thought about meeting her tonight. He worked his ass off all day to be out early to spend time with her just like every Wednesday. He still hadn’t told her how his work schedule was supposed to end much later than hers, she’d feel guilty if she knew that he has to work twice harder If he want to be able to spend the night with her. He doesn’t regret it, it’s worth every effort. 

He untied her bun, freeing her blond hair to run his fingers through them. She looked up, her eyes sparkling as she giggled.

"What ?" He smiled.

"I forgot to tell you, I hope you guessed that you’re never getting this sweater back." She kissed the tip of his nose before running to the kitchen. "I’ll make some warm drinks!"

"Yeah, I got that." He laughed wholeheartedly before following her steps to the kitchen where he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing a loving kiss to her temple.

He’ll never tell her that it was his favorite sweater she took simply because her happiness matters more to him than a simple sweater, and lets be honest it looks better on her than it ever would on himself.


End file.
